Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 3-Plan G
"This is Achievement City." ~ Gavin Let's Play Minecraft: Episode 3: Plan G ''is the third episode in Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft Series. The episode shows where the Hunters will reside in their Minecraft World. Appearances *Gavin Free *Jack Pattillo *Geoff Ramsey *Michael Jones *Ray Narvaez, Jr. Summary The episode opens with Gavin and Geoff explaining what they did over the weekend while everyone was out: Creating Achievement City. After revealing the overall layout, Gavin proceeds to go to each of the Hunters's homes. They first start off with Jack's house, which they explain is stilted over top a mine. Gavin then proceeds to go to Michael's house. After he and Geoff question why the sign shows "Awaiting Approval" on it, Michael compliments Gavin on his hard work. Gavin then shows off his house, which is loaded with artwork from corner to corner. Ray's house is up next, and it shows a simple box of dirt with nothing but an inconveniently placed window and a torch inside. Ray compares it to how similar it looks to his New York Apartment. In contrast to Ray's home, Geoff's home is shown to be a towering monolith, extending into the sky. Inside there is just a bed at the opposite end of the entrance. Gavin then climbs to the top of the building, which he states is also the build limit, he reveals the Achievement Hunter logo, made out of wool, makes up the City square. Geoff then decides to open up Achievement City to the rest of the crew, as Gavin jumps to his death. All the Achievement Hunters then log in and slowly make there way towards the city, with Jack being the first to arrive. Upon entering his house, he notices a random block hanging from the ceiling. Upon breaking it, lava pours out. Geoff then proceeds to break more of Jack's home. At this point, Michael arrives in the city, soon followed by Ray. As they settle in, Gavin decides to pour lava into Jack's house while he's not in it. Geoff then reveals that Achievement City was all part of an elaborate plot to mess with Jack. Jack then starts trying to fix his house, as Ray decorates his home with art. Jack decides to exact revenge in the form of lava-ing the other homes, and then throws lava every which way. Geoff, in response, decides to quit and start over. As they return, Michael attempts to steal some of Gavin's art, but is killed before he can run away from him. Ray then tries to renovate as Gavin throws snowballs at Michael. Michael then discovers a button, and presses it. Initially, nothing happens, but eventually an entire storage of TNT begins exploding, destroying much of the city. Only Jack's and Geoff's home are left nearly intact, and Michael and Ray were disconnected from all the lag. The Achievement Hunters then assess the damage, and Geoff ends the Let's Play. Player Skins Prior to Build a Tower Part 1, the Achievement Hunters used different player skins than what they use currently. Gavin and Michael both continued to use their same player skins from the previous episode. Geoff and Ray rotated once again, and Jack switched skins for the first time. In this episode, the player skins were: *Geoff - Default Steve **Geoff is the second player to use this skin after Michael in Episode 1 *Gavin - "Boris the Tennis Player" (Tennis Steve) **Gavin is the second person to use this skin after Ray in Episode 1 *Jack - "Tuxedo Mask" (Tuxedo Steve) **After Gavin and Geoff, Jack became the third person to use this skin **This becomes Ray's regular skin in Race to Bedrock! *Michael - "Carl from ''Aqua Teen Hunger Force" (Athlete Steve) **Michael is the second person to use this skin after Geoff in Episode 1 *Ray - Scottish Steve **Ray is the second person to use this skin after Jack in Episodes 1 and 2 **This becomes Ryan's regular skin in Mounted Combat Trivia *"Plan G" should contain at least 2,883 TNT blocks hidden beneath Achievement City if Geoff's description is accurate. (The logo is 31x 31, with a stack of three TNT beneath each block.) *This is the first episode where the team sets up an official base. *Michael becomes the first person to wreck Achievement City. *Someone using the name "Notch" (creator of Minecraft) is seen on top of Geoff's Monolith. *As Jack wrecks Achievement City with lava, Geoff and Gavin can be heard panicking as the lava reaches the Achievement Hunter logo, which they had earlier told the others not to destroy in order to keep the secret of Plan G properly preserved. Navigation Category:Let's Play Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Episodes Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Achievement Hunter